Destiny Calls - A Percy Jackson FanFiction
by BookwormReads7
Summary: Annabeth is forced to leave Percy when she is given a terrible Fate. Despite their relationships doom, they battle for their love.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this book. I wish I did but, alas, I do not. Its a hard life.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this FanFiction, I have enjoyed writing it. please review, I would really like to know I'm not just publishing this into an empty void, even if the reviews are bad. Also, I would appreciate if you told me any spellchecks or errors, so I can fix them (only if you want to!)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Ha!" Annabeth yelled as she lashed her sword at Percy and hit his shoulder. The blade bounced off, of course, but hitting him was a victory still.

Before Annabeth can try to disarm him, however, Percy grabbed her wrist, spinning her towards him so gently it could be a dance, the holds riptide to her throat.

"Gotcha" he whispers.

Annabeth stomped on his foot, which was useless and stabs his arm. It didn't hurt Percy, but surprised him enough that Annabeth could wriggle free. She charged at Percy and he steps to the side, sticking his foot out so fast she didn't have time to stop before she face planted to floor. Percy laughed briefly before helping her up and checking to see if she was okay.

 _Ahhh!_ She thought, _why did I do that, you're a daughter of Athena for crying out loud!_

"Are you okay?" asked Percy, trying to hide laughter.

Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs before placing her borrowed sword in the weapons shed. She slipped her knife in her belt, like she always did.

"Shut up, seaweed brain," she only half joked. It was annoying that she barely beat him in practice. She hated losing.

Percy just laughed again. "You know you love me really," he says, removing his armour.

She did, she loved Percy more than anyone, even herself. With that in mind, she leaned in and kissed Percy

"Some of us need to train to save our LIVES, so if you don't mind, shove off," grumbled Clarisse. Percy and Annabeth knew she didn't really mind though; ever since she got together with Chris, she had a bit of a soft spot for romance.

"I'm heading to the lake, meet me there before lunch if you can, yeah?" called Percy as he walked backwards towards the lake. He paused and grinned. "I love you, Annabeth Chase!" He added before he turned and jogged to the canoes.

"I love you too," whispered Annabeth

Annabeth headed to the pegasi stables and brought out blackjack, Percy's Pegasus. Usually only Percy rides him, but blackjack seemed to like Annabeth, which is ironic because she is a daughter of Athena, so she jumped on his back.

She had never really enjoyed riding pegasi because the wind wash too harsh in her face and her ears whistled. However, when blackjack soared above the clouds, Annabeth could see New York, and made riding worth it. As she ticked off the buildings on her fingers, (empire state building, plaza…) her mind drifted to Olympus. Her designs had started as soon as she was given the job. When she wasn't with Percy or training, she spent her time hunting through Daedalus' laptop for inspiration; drawing designs for halls, buildings and roads. The work was exhausting and she absolutely loved it.

After riding blackjack for longer than her stomach would like, she walked to the lake to meet Percy. When she arrived he was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he was either swimming or in his cabin. That was annoying, she could never find him when she needed to. Irritated, she turned to leave for lunch.

Before she could take two steps forward, though, she heard a whirling, bubbling sound. She turned in curiosity, and would've fainted if she hadn't held on to a boulder when she turned.

Trying not to die of shock (which was hard, Annabeth rarely got shocked), Annabeth knelt and bowed her head low.

"Lord Poseidon"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I asked for ownership of the Percy Jackson series. Long story short, I didn't get it. Rick Riordan still has it. It's a hard life.

I hope you enjoy this! such a long chapter I had to split it in two, so you will have the second bit soon!

Please review, like, follow, ect... it means a lot to me!

Enjoy xoxoxo

As Annabeth bowed her head to the God of the seas, her head raced. Was he mad at her relationship with Percy? That can't be it, we've been together too long. Perhaps her had a message for her, or to give to someone. Or she was in trouble for some reason. Maybe Poseidon and Athena had a fight. Annabeth's gut clenched at that. She had promised she would fight with Percy no matter what, but it would be hard to fight against her mother.

"You may stand, daughter of Athena.2 Poseidon announced.

Annabeth stood.

"if it is not rude for me to say, Poseidon, but why are you here?" Asked Annabeth nervously. If Poseidon was her to see Percy, her would be seeing Percy. Gods don't make little mistakes like that. He was undoubtedly her to see her.

"Annabeth, I know this is hard. You and Percy have been through so much together, and I see you do truly love each other. Nevertheless, I cannot have you and Percy seeing each other anymore. It is for the best."

Annabeth wasn't surprised. Why else would Poseidon, her mother's enemy, visit her? Sill, the blood rushed from her face and she took a shaky breath.

Summer had ended a couple weeks ago, but they had decided to come back to camp to be together. There goes that plan.

"But, sir, why?" Annabeth's voice shook as she spoke.

Poseidon smiled, she noticed his eyes crinkle at the corners of his eyes, just like Percy.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you, Annabeth. But you must stay away from Percy for a long time It has to be that way."

Annabeth's cheeks turned crimson with anger and her eyes narrowed at Percy's father. How _dare_ he demand she leave Percy and not give an explanation?! She was a daughter of Athena, and would not stand for it!

"Why!" Demanded Annabeth, crossing her arms.

Poseidon's face turned from happy to sad _very_ quickly and Annabeth's heart picked up a pace. A god had never frightened her before but suddenly, she was a mouse next to the sea God.

 _He won't hurt you_ , thought Annabeth confidently. _I Percy found out, her would never forgive him._

With that thought, she took a step towards Poseidon and raised her eyebrows; her arms still crossed.

She had never challenged a God before, and aside from the fear in her stomach, there was a rush of adrenaline in her veins and she took two steps forward so she was almost touching his chin (she had to look quite high up, Poseidon was very tall).

Poseidon looked furious but Annabeth could see the surprise in his eyes and smiled to herself.

Poseidon seemed to grow a foot and bellowed so loud the lake started thrashing around wildly.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY! DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!?"

Annabeth was terrified. She was tempted to reach for her bronze knife, but she knew it would do nothing. Even so, she kept her hand near her waist so she could grab it if needed.

"Yes"

Poseidon flickered with light. If he changed into his true form now, Annabeth would disintegrate. Silently she begged he would calm down so she wouldn't…. well, die.

Miraculously, the flickering light stopped, and Annabeth was grateful that _this_ God had visited her. She was sure if Zeus had come she'd be in a pile of ashes by now.

"Annabeth, Lord Zeus wants to kill Percy. And he wished you to do it." Poseidon said calmly, though his voice sounded pained. Annabeth didn't notice. She was on the floor. Unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters. Except the mackined. I'm pretty sure that's not real, so yeah. bonus points for creativity!**

 **I really hope you like this chapter (pt 2), so far I have uploaded every day, but how long that will last, nobody knows. I will try to keep it up though!**

 **please review, like ect, ect, ect... I really love knowing what you guys think! ( btw I can give shout outs if you want, not that it'll do anything, I am not mega popular, but hey! every little helps :) )**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

When Annabeth woke up, she was underwater; breathing. Poseidon was taking to a Mackined. Mackineds are creatures that serve in Poseidon's layer. Which is where she was, Annabeth realised, the same time she realised she was in a giant air bubble.

Trying to steady her breath, Annabeth started the conversation she dreaded to have.

"Lord Poseidon, why exactly does lord Zeus want me to…" she coughed nervously and continued. "why does he want me to kill Percy?"

Poseidon sighed, but explained quickly.

"For the first time in centuries, a God had been given a Prophecy. The oracle came to Olympus and spoke to Zeus."

"sir, bu…." Annabeth rushed but Poseidon held up a finger and continued speaking.

"You play a part in this prophecy, Annabeth. It is very important that you leave Camp Half Blood as soon as possible.

"but, sir, I still don't understand, what does Percy have to do with this? If I may ask, what exactly does the prophecy say?" Annabeth asked desperately.

Poseidon sighed, and began to speak.

" _A Half Blood Female, Strong And B_ old,

 _Rebuilding Olympus, Bringing Life From Old,_

 _Shall Bring The Gods Showers Of Glory,_

 _Yet, For Treasures And Trinkets Need Great Power,_

 _Help Her On Her Mighty Quest,_

 _Or Nothing Shall Change For The Best,"_

When Poseidon was finished, he seemed exhausted.

" I am sure I do not need to explain further, I wish you well on your way back to camp. But do not stay there long" he warned.

With a click of his fingers Annabeth was floating in her bubble back to Camp-Half Blood.

Annabeth had been to buried in thought to ask Poseidon questions. She doubted he would have answered hem anyway. She read the prophecy over and over in her head.

 _"_ _A Half Blood Female, Strong And Bold,"_

Annabeth's mind immediately jumped to Clarisse. As much as they didn't get along, she was brave, and strong and bold. Hwever, Annabeth had done her fare share, she had taken a quest into the battle of the labyrinth, _that counts, right?_ She thougth misterably.

 _"_ _Rebuilding Olympus, Bringing Life From Old"_

This is the line that proved it was Annabeth. She was rebuilding Olympus, who else could it be? There was no doubt; it must be her. The fact sickened her.

 _"_ _Shall Bring The Gods Showers Of Glory,_

 _Yet, For Treasures And Trinkets Need Great Power,_

 _Help Her On Her Mighty Quest,_

 _Or Nothing Shall Change For The Best,"_

Annabeth studied the words in her mind, hunting their meaning.

 _So, basically, I kill Percy, get powerful, and become the gods number one wish granter. Nice._ Thought Annabeth miserably. Give gods _more_ Power? Not really her style.

Annabeth didn't need explaining to know what part Percy played in this prophecy. If Annabeth killed Percy, she would have the power of new love in her hands. Killing your true love when the relationship is new, and the bond is stronger, would give you enough power to kill anything.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

(kind of like killing Bessie the cow. Get power by doing something evil. So just think of Percy as Bessie the magic cow. Sort of.. not that he is a cow, but…. You get what I mean!)

Annabeth shudder to think what…. Poison Zeus would give Annabeth to kill Percy.

As much as she didn't like it, Poseidon was right. If Annabeth left now and Percy believes she didn't love him, the bond would be broken and there wouldn't be a way for Annabeth to have enough power to fulfil the prophecy.

Her mind clung to the last line of the prophecy.

 _"_ _Or Nothing Shall Change For The Best,"_

Maybe the prophecy didn't have to be completed, perhaps it was a…. request? Annabeth had never head of a prophecy that had a hint of an option not to be fulfilled, but what else could it mean? Then again, prophecies tended to have double meanings.

He track of thought was lost and the bubble burst at the surface of the lake and Annabeth got soaked but that was the least of her worries. She needed to see Percy. Now.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the Percy Jackson series. Just like how I still don't have my Hogwarts letter. It's a hard life.**

 **I hated writing this chapter because I'm a mega percabeth fan, but I still hope you enjoy it!**

 **(sorry about the last chapter, re-reading it, I can see loads of spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry!)**

 **Please review or favourite! It makes my day better** **J**

Percy was busy cleaning his cabin for inspection that evening. No _way_ was he washing dishes with lava again. He still had burns from last time.

A he swept the dust off the floor, Percy's thought drifted to Annabeth. Where was she? She had skipped lunch, but Percy wasn't surprised. Annabeth occasionally missed lunch when she was too busy in her architecture work. Still, when Percy had visited the Athena cabin with a sandwich she wasn't there. He hadn't seen her at all during afternoon chores and training, either.

Just as Percy decided to send an Iris- Message to see what she was doing, (maybe she was visiting Juniper?) there was a knock at his cabin door. He stepped forward to answer it, but Annabeth had already let herself in.

The first thing Percy noticed was that she was soaking wet. He was going to ask why before Annabeth spoke.

"Percy, we have to talk."

Her voice was ice, threatening and cold. Surprising himself, Percy took a step back.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" he asked with caution, like she was a tiger about to pounce.

"Shut up, Idiot! I am sick and tired of you always caring for me like some little pet, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, spitting out the last word. Percy was stunned, he had never heard Annabeth speak like that.

"Look, Percy, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I'm sick of pretending."

 _Pretending? What does she mean?_ Thought Percy. He reached forward to touch her arm but she swatted it away.

"Look, I was wrong, After the battle, I felt… confused. I was so close to death I felt desperate to do anything that would make my life better. I imagined feelings I didn't feel.

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together. What was she talking about?

"Percy, I don't love you. I'm so sorry" Annabeth started to tear up. "I am sorry, Percy. I really am."

"what?" Percy asked in shock, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"I am sorry, Percy, I shouldn't have lied to you. But I can't be with you anymore. I don't _want_ to be with you anymore."

Percy felt his heart sink to his shoes. His head pounded and the room span so he couldn't hear what Annabeth said next.

"I'm leaving for New York in the morning. Don't follow me, Percy. I won't want to see you."

Once the shock passed the pain set in. A knife stabbed him and the blade twisted. He had never experienced such emotional pain and it killed him.

All the times Annabeth had told Percy she loved him was a lie. After all they had been through together, and she didn't care anymore. It was all a lie.

Then Annabeth turned and left.

As the door shut Percy yelled in anger and agony and in a quick flash riptide was out his pocket and jammed in the wall.

The following morning Percy woke on the floor in a ball exhausted. Riptide was still in the wall and he was still broken.

He could've lay there all day and cursed every god in Olympus. But he didn't. Instead he washed, dressed and yanked riptide out the wall, capping it and putting it in his pocket. He had missed breakfast but he didn't care.

Percy walked to the sword area at first, but found himself running to it, desperate to use his muscles.

Ignoring the breastplates and shin pads, he yanked on a helmet and set up a straw dummy. Riptide had just lengthened into a sword when Percy lashed at the dummy and its head came off in one hit.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. Never have, *sob* Never will. It's a hard life.**

 **I hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas, please share!**

 **Please review. I would really appreciate it. Just a smiley face to know you like it! or a frowny face if you don't, I guess?**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

Annabeth ran from Half-Blood camp with tears pouring down her face. She stumbled down the hill, her vision filled with tears and collapsed at Thalia's tree. Well, just a tree now.

Annabeth hugged herself as she sobbed, trying to forget the image of Percy in her head. Remembering how hurt his face looked, and knowing she caused that pain was the worst thing she had ever felt.

When she had broken up with him the night before she realised just how much she loved Percy. Seeing his heartbroken face had left her heart broken too, and she didn't know how it would heal.

She coughed as she stood up, and wiped the tears from her face.

 _You can do this, Annabeth. You just saved Percy's life! So stop being selfish and figure out what you're going to do with yourself now!_

The problem was Annabeth hadn't figured out what she was going to do, and she struggled to think of her next move. It was obvious she wasn't going to her dad. He would've called Chiron and neither of them would've understand. Besides, she didn't want her dad's family involved. She didn't know if anything was going to be dangerous. Messing up Zeus's plan _probably_ didn't make him happy at all.

Making a last minute choice she threw her arm out and an old New York cab was instantly at her side.

"Clarion Academy, please." Annabeth told the three old women in the front of the cab. " And make it quick" she added, bringing a handful of drachema out her pocket.

 _Well, it'll be lovely to see my dear friend Rachel again._ Thought Annabeth grimly as the cab shot across New York City.

Passing the reception had been easy, all she had to do was pull on her Yankees cap and nick the files so she could see where Rachel was staying.

Knocking on the door was the hard bit.

When Rachel answered, Annabeth noted she didn't look at all surprised to see her. Probably because she was the one who told the prophecy in the first place. Annabeth felt a twinge of annoyance at her, but she knew it wasn't Rachel's fault. The prophecy would've been revealed anyway.

"Hi, Annabeth, come in. Do you want a drink? I have coke, but that's about it." Rachel said casually as she offered a seat to Annabeth on her luxury couch. (she had a _very_ nice dorm).

Annabeth had expected herself to calmly explain to Rachel the Percy situation and ask her anything else she knew about the prophecy. But it didn't turn out that way and she found herself sobbing into a cushion with seconds as a bullet shot through her heart.

Annabeth knew Rachel used to have a thing for Percy, so she was surprised when Rachel wrapped her arm around her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. This completely sucks for you. I would hate to be in your place. I know we have never really been friends, but do you want to talk about it?"

Annabeth steadied her breath and took the coke from Rachel's hand.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

Annabeth told Rachel all about her trip to Poseidon, and chocked up when she told Rachel about dumping Percy. Throughout Annabeth's story, Rachel snuck hot chocolate and m&ms from the cafeteria, brought tissues when Annabeth cried and gave her a spare key to the dorm.

"Annabeth, I know we have never been friends, but you can stay here as long as you want. I figure you won't be here long, but just know you have a place to stay, okay?"

Annabeth burst into fresh tears at Rachel's hospitality. _Get yourself together, Chase, you're a train wreck._ She thought miserably.

Rachel told Annabeth about how horrible Clarion Academy was and how she was tempted to set fire to the principle, Mrs Lachet. Annabeth realised It felt good to hear about someone's life that wasn't filled with monsters and Prophecy's, It reminded her that there was a world outside all this mess. Annabeth laughed along with Rachel's stories of how she set a raccoon in Kacy's room, the schools biggest brat and the dead mice in her teacher's desks.

Once they had been talking for hours, Annabeth took a shower and set up a makeshift bed on Rachel's sofa.

Putting aside the fact Rachel was the oracle, and she liked her ex-boyfriend. Annabeth couldn't help but feel it was nice to have a new friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series and I never will. I'd know, I've tried, trust me. It's a hard life.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it.**

 **I don't want to become a review freak, but I can't stress enough, PLEASE review! I have quite a few views, but only a couple reviews! I really want to know what you think. Good, bad? Short chapters? badly written? Written well? I'm DYING for feedback?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a comment! I am literally DYING HERE. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but you get the point!**

 **Whew! that was a workout! okay, another exaggeration, but still!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

 _One month later_

"AHHHHHHH!" Annabeth screamed as she charged at the dracaena with her bronze knife and slashed at its chest; it exploded into dust. Annabeth had destroyed the other before it could make it's next move.

Another attacked from behind but Annabeth thrust her knife behind her and felt it explode without even turning. She kicked the last one in the face then finished it off by shoving it into the stone sword of a nearby statue.

Annabeth tucked her knife into her belt as if nothing had happened.

"TAXI!" Annabeth called into the road and a regular New York Cab pulled over at her side.

" Montauk beach please" She told the driver, handing him a few bills.

During the cab ride Annabeth thought of Percy. She used to avoid all reminders of him, but she missed him too much to care about the pain it caused her. She had been tempted to go back to half-blood camp, just to see how he was, but she knew she couldn't. Until Zeus had figured out a new way for her to become the 'wish granter' of Olympus (she still grimaced whenever she thought of it) she had to stay very clear of Percy. It was too dangerous for him and the other campers.

 _Like you could beat me in a fight, wise girl, don't worry, that chances of you killing me are low, I don't need you to protect me, chase_

Annabeth imagined Percy's voice in her head, and the joking smile he would play as he said it. And the annoyance in his voice because he didn't think he needed help. She chuckled to herself. He had such an ego sometimes.

Annabeth had tried to think of solutions to get powerful enough so she could fulfil the prophecy. The best idea she had had was the Styx, but it wouldn't give her power, just decrease her weakness.

She had spent the last month traveling New York, heart of the mythological world, but so far she had no leads.

The taxi cab pulled into Montauk beach. She had had the idea to stay there for a while because of Percy. She often got letters addressed from this beach.

All the cabins were full but one, conveniently, probably because it was the cheapest one there. It didn't look bad, but she could tell this was definitely the oldest on there. She didn't care.

Annabeth hauled her heavy backpack on her shoulder and walked to the cabin. As soon as she got inside she switched on all the lights and set up the complimentary deck chairs. Hopefully no-one would come in.

She eventually focused and looked around the room and her heart skipped a beat. She recognised the walls and chairs from Percy's pictures in the mail. Of all the cabins, _this_ had to be the one Percy and his mom always booked? It was truly bittersweet.

Annabeth stood frozen for a second.

 _So what?_ She thought _, it doesn't matter._ And jumped onto the bed in the smaller room, resting her face on the pillow. She could use some sleep.

Clearly no-one but Percy's family ever stayed in this cabin, because aside from the smell of cheap detergent, she could faintly smell Percy's hair.

 _Dang! Why, of all cabins!_

Annabeth stood up, ready to sleep in a different room, but something caught her eye as she left.

One of Percy's Hoodies hung across and armchair. He must have left it there on one of his holidays and no one bothered to move it.

Suddenly she missed Percy so much she started crying.

 _What is WRONG with you!? It is a JUMPER, get over yourself!_

Annabeth grabbed the hoodie and stomped on it. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she stomped the hoodie to its death. She ran out the cabin to the sea with the jumper in her hands. Annabeth hurled the hoodie as far as she could, cursing it with every word she knew and watched it get lost in the waves.

 _I've gone mad._ She thought, fighting tears.

Annabeth walked back to the cabin and grabbed her bag. It was more that she could bear. She had to see Percy, she _had_ to. So she did.

The camp was death silent as Annabeth approached Percy's cabin. Her heart pounded at the fact she was going to see Percy, but she had to keep reminding herself he might not be happy to see her. In his mind, she had lied to him for weeks, dumped him harshly and left without another word. She knew she shouldn't even be there, but she _had_ to see him.

Annabeth hesitated only slightly before knocking on the door. She heard Percy trip on his way to the door and mutter under his breath. She couldn't help but smile.

Then Percy Answered and her smile was lost.

Percy's muscles now stretched his shirt, He looked like he had spent a _lot_ of time training. Suddenly he had aged a year. Annabeth knew she had gotten stronger since fighting monsters every day but Percy had pushed a year of training into a month.

 _Whoa,_ was all she could think.

Then she looked at his face and her heart stopped. She had been remembering his face all month, but seeing it in person almost brought her to tears. She had missed him so much.

Looking into Percy's eyes she saw his eyes were filled with a hundred emotions. Mostly pain, she noted sadly.

Annabeth rushed forward involuntarily and hugged Percy.

"Annabeth?! What are you doing? Where did you _go_?!" Percy stammered, turning to rock when Annabeth wrapped her arms around him. She let go instantly.

"Hello, Percy," Her breath caught. She was finally with him. "Look, I just wanted to see how you were, I can't stay, but I just thought I'd….." her voice trailed off when she saw his face filled with anger and pain.

"You left, disappearing without a word, then pop back here after a _month_ and you need to leave a minute later! I've been worried sick about you! Where have you _been_?!"

Annabeth felt guilty, she realised she was probably causing more pain for Percy by showing up. Why hadn't she realised that? She was daughter of Athena! She should know better!

She noticed Percy hadn't mentioned how she dumped him. She couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Percy…." She whispered. "I'm sorry"

"Look, Annabeth, if you're just going to disappear again, get it over with. You have made your feelings clear. The longer you stay, the worse it'll be after."

Percy's eyes filled with agony and Annabeth's heart broke again.

 _This was a mistake,a big mistake,_ she thought as she turned and ran back to half-blood hill with tears running down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. It's a hard life.**

 **PLEASE comment or favourite! I want to know people are reading. whenever I get a review it** ** _really_** **makes my day and I appreciate them so much! I really want ideas and feedback, I would love it so much!**

 **I was also thinking that if you wanted any bonus chapters, like events from people's 1st person view, I can do that if reccomened.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter. After the next chapter (chapter 9) there is a bit more romance, so look out for that!**

 **xoxox**

Rachel was busy writing her stupid French exam using google translate when she heard a knock at the door. She knew it was Annabeth, so she just called for her to come in.

"You have a key for a reason. To unlock the door." Rachel commented.

"how did you know it was me?" asked Annabeth as she set her bag on the floor.

Rachel crossed her eyes and pointed to head. "Freaky mind reading, future telling spirit in me, remember?" she said, and shut her laptop.

 _Yeesh, she looks like hell_ , thought Rachel

"You look like hell, Annabeth. Just putting that out there," Rachel said.

"Jee, thanks" Annabeth muttered." Feel like it, too."

Rachel looked over Annabeth's face. She had red puffy eyes and her hair was scruffy. Her face looked like the statues in the underworld.

"Gods, Annabeth, what did you _do?"_ Rachel asked sympathetically. She thought how much it would suck to be her right now, and hugged her.

"Tell. Me. Everything. Right now." Rachel demanded.

As Annabeth told Rachel about her visit to Percy and the drowning of his hoodie, Rachel set up blankets and pillows on the couch.

"Annabeth, "Rachel began when Annabeth finished. "I say screw Zeus and the prophecy, has there been any proof it's you, anyway? No! So stop trying to find some magic potion bottle with power, and let the chips fall where they may."

Annabeth looked furious. "Let the chips fall where they may?! I think that they fall when I am forced to KILL PERCY, Rachel, don't you get that! I'm saving his life here!" she protested incredulously, and screamed into a pillow in frustration.

"Suit yourself" Rachel said. "I'm going for a walk. Are you coming?" Rachel asked. She knew Annabeth would follow, and they walked out into the streets of New York.

"If your so set with you plan, you _probably_ should refrain from further visits to Camp Half-Blood." Rachel pointed out as they walked down a small alleyway.

"I know. You should've seen Percy's face, he looked awful when he saw me."

"he probably looked awful _before_ he saw you, too"

"You're really good at making me feel better, you know" said Annabeth bitterly.

"Compliment accepted."

They continued down the alleyway in silence.

"Alleyways are stereotypically bad places, so I suggest we head back to a road. I don't have magic bronze knifes handy on me" Rachel said, and they turned to leave.

When they turned, a large man towered over them, or three men, if you want to be specific.

"Geryon?" Annabeth gasped as he threw a metal pole at them.

"Someone going to inform me on the three-bodied creepy killing man!" Yelled Rachel as she dodged a wooden crate he had thrown.

"you're supposed to be dead! How did you re-form so quickly!" Annabeth yelled, ducking when a large rock soared towards her head.

"The Labyrinth is my home! When is owner died I re-formed and took it as mine!" Screamed Geryon whilst laughing hystericaly.

"I hear your fulfilling Zeus's prophecy, young demi-god. He will regret he _ever_ banished me to Tartarus when I'm done with you! His precious Wish-granter will be nothing when I'm done with her!" He sneered, laughing to himself.

"He's CRAZY" screamed Rachel. Geryon was approaching Annabeth with a long steel blade. He aimed for her shoulder but she dodged him and he sliced her hand. Dark blood was dripping from Annabeth's fingers.

"That's enough for now," Grinned Geryon, and pushed Annabeth into a wall. She thrust her knife to his chest but she was falling into a hole in the wall and her knife fell onto the concrete.

Rachel stood dazed at the now sealed wall with a bronze knife at her feet.

 _Oh, gods._ she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. (I cant think of any more lame witty things to put with the disclaimer, so yeah, sticking with the - also - lame hard life thing) It's a hard life.**

 **BOOM bet you didn't expect that! I wrote two chapters so just decided to add them both at once, so technicaly, if you include the one at 1:30am, I've uploaded 3 chapters in one day!. THAT'S dedication. now you have to review. Seriously, there should be a contract. Dedicated writer, dedicated readers. Simple as.**

 **I want to thank the People that have reviewed or sent me a PM, they really cheer me up, so thankyou. :)**

 **Enjoy, xoxoxoxo**

Percy heard a banging on his door. He stood frozen where he was. If Annabeth was behind that door he didn't think he'd be able to keep it together without tearing apart his cabin

"PERCY! Open the dam door!" Rachel yelled.

 _What is Rachel doing here?_ Percy thought as he opened the door.

Rachel shoved past him

"Rachel, what on earth….?"

"there's no time to explain, Percy, Annabeth is in BIG trouble. We need to go NOW"

Percy only stopped to grab riptide before following Rachel outside.

"Where is your flying horse?" Demanded Rachel.

Percy whistled loudly into the air. "Pegasus," He corrected.

 _Hey, boss, what do you need? Happen to have any apples on you? Just asking…and where did the redheaded chick come from?_

"We need to go to Clarion Academy, now." Rachel commanded blackjack as she pulled herself onto the Pegasus behind Percy.

Blackjack kicked off into the air and soared toward the city.

Percy thought to himself in despair. Maybe if he hadn't told Annabeth to leave she wouldn't be in danger. Even though she lied to him for weeks and dumped him before disappearing for a month, Percy still loved her and couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her.

Backjack dived into a small alleyway and Percy and Rachel jumped off before he reached the ground.

 _Anytime, boss_ blackjack told Percy and kicked off into the sky.

Rachel was crouching by a brick wall and handed Percy a knife.

"Gods, this is Annabeth's," Percy whispered in horror. Annabeth was unarmed.

"Cut yourself, make sure there is blood"

Percy's skin was indestructible, so he thought hard of Annabeth, the one thing that kept him mortal, and her grey eyes as he pressed the blade to his hand.

Thankfully, it worked and blood dripped from his fingers.

"wipe it on the wall and pull me in when you fall, okay?" Rachel said, gripping Percy's arm when the wall opened and they collapsed on the labyrinth floor.

"The Labyrinth? What happened to the entrance?" Percy asked, jogging next to Rachel as she easily lead the way through the maze.

"When Daedalus died, Geryon re-formed, don't ask me how quickly, Annabeth didn't know, and took over the labyrinth. He changed the entrance and who knows what else. Geryon wants to kill Annabeth to get revenge on Zeus for banishing him into Tartarus." Rachel explained, ducking under a bar the same time Percy walked into it.

"Why would Zeus be upset if Annabeth died?" Asked Percy, gulping. The words 'Annabeth' and 'died' in the same sentence didn't go well with him.

"Annabeth plays a vital role in Zeus's prophecy. She needs to be alive for it to be fulfilled."

"Zeus has a prophecy! And Anna-"

"Shut up and let me finish, twat!" Hissed Rachel. "Zeus's prophecy states a half blood female who is in the foundation of Olympus will gain great power with Zeus's assistance and give the Gods glory and treasure.

"Zeus planned for Annabeth to kill you so she would have the power of new love. She left to save you, Percy. You had to believe she didn't love you so the bond would break. She has spent a month in Hell to save you, Percy."

Rachel finished, and stared at Percy, stopping.

"she…oh my gods. We need to get to her, and fast." Percy said.

As they ran Percy's heart swelled with joy, aside from the situation. Annabeth loved him, and had sacrificed so much for him. Stupid, of course, he didn't need protecting, but that was beside the point. Annabeth still loved Percy, and she always had. Why did he ever doubt that?

"we're close!" Rachel cried, interrupting Percy's thoughts. He sprinted ahead but stopped in his tracks when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed.

 _Don't die, oh gods, please don't die._

"ANNABETH!"

"Shut up, weasel, do you want to get us killed!" Hissed Rachel, grabbing his shoulder.

"We don't have time!" Percy explained desperately as Annabeth screamed again. He shook Rachel frantically when the screams got louder.

"Fine, but be careful!" Rachel said. "I get Annabeth, and you keep Geryon away. Got it? Good"

Rachel and Percy crept to the mouth of the cave. Annabeth was tied to a chair, but instead of struggling, her eyes were glazed and she hung limp, only moving when she screamed, of which she curled up in despair.

"HA" Yelled Geryon and he forced Annabeth to drink from a purple bottle. "Sweet dreams," he sneered as Annabeth screamed and sobbed.

Percy went numb at the sight and the joy he had felt vanished as quickly as it arrived. Filled with a fury he had never experienced before, he charged at Geryon with riptide and stabbed his left neck. Geryon barely flinched.

"Jackson" he growled. "You will regret coming here, mark my words!" Geryon yelled and threw a jar of lava at Percy. It exploded next to his head. Percy ran and kicked Geryon in the middle chest.

"Do you really think you can beat me in a fight again, Jackson?" sneered Geryon.

Furious, Percy slashed ad stabbed at his three torsos but Geryon dodged each strike.

"You think your so powerful? Fight me, then!" Roared Percy. Knowing this monster was torturing Annabeth gave Percy a feeling he couldn't explain.

Percy charged and stabbed Gerydons left side but only hit two hearts. While he was distracted, Percy threw Riptide into a wedge between the rocks above him and ran, grabbing Annabeth with Rachel as an ocean of lave fell on Geryon.

"RUN!" Screamed Rachel and she sprinted with Percy (Annabeth in his arms) on her heels.

Annabeth kept screaming and withering in his arms. Rachel stopped when they couldn't hear the lava anymore and they couldn't run anymore.

"What happened to her?" Percy asked, horrified, as the love of his life kicked and yelled in pain.

Rachel's face turned to stone. "I have no idea, but we need to get out of here."

As they ran Annabeth's screams turned to sobs until by the time they reached an exit she was unconscious. Percy's gut was sick with worry.

 _Gods, Annabeth, please be okay. Please_

 **I have decided to add goals at the end of a chapter. im not going to not post until I get them, or anything like that. It'd just be nice to see if they happen. First goal, 2. Two reviews, favourites, ect... just two of anything, doesn't matter what. bye:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. It's a hard life.**

 **I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I have not uploaded but I was super busy and I struggled to think of ideas. However, I still have a week of holiday so uploads should be often.**

 **Thankyou for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Also, thankyou, um...** **Guest** **, for your really nice comment!**

 **This chapter is pretty short, so I apologise.**

 **Enjoy! xoxo**

Percy and Rachel up Half-Blood hill, supporting Annabeth's weight between them. As soon as they left the Labyrinth they had no choice but to return to camp. How else would they find out what had happened to Annabeth?

As soon as they passed the camp boundaries campers swarmed them like bees.

"Oh my….Annabeth are you okay?!"

"Percy you are soooooo dead!"

"Rachel? What are you doing here?

Percy tried to push through the crowd, but it wasn't easy trying to take Annabeth too.

"MOVE!" Percy yelled. "We need to get Annabeth to the big house to see Chiron Immediately!"

The crowd parted and Percy heard whisperes as they hauled Annabeth into the big house. Chiron Appeared immediately.

"I know I disappeared, and I should be banned, but Annabeth needs help. She was forced to drink, well, something and she started screaming like crazy until she went unconscious, we need to-" Percy stammered hurriedly, but was interrupted by Chiron. He signalled for the Nymphs to take Annabeth to a guest room.

"Sit down, Percy and Rachel Dare. Tell me EVERYTHING that happened, from the start. Miss out nothing." Chiron's voice sounded threatening and Percy sat in silence.

Rachel told Chiron everything, starting from when Annabeth left camp. Percy realised it was the first time he had heard the story. He had been so desperate to help Annabeth he didn't bother to find out what trouble she'd gotten into.

Percy and Chiron listened intently, and when Rachel finished Percy looked hopefully at the centaur. His face was grave and he set his bow and arrows on the floor.

"The liquid Geryon gave her was Water from the river Styx."

Rachel looked puzzled and Percy stood up so fast his head span.

"The river _Styx!_ That would've killed her! Oh gods, she's going to die, Isn't she?" Percy was about to run to See Annabeth, to make sure her heart was still beating when Chiron Held up his hand.

"The water from the Styx was mixed in with water from the lake in the Labyrinth. Geryon knew the water was so powerful anything would die if they drank a drop, so he…diluted it. The water from the lake is clean and good, so with the two combined it wouldn't kill someone, just drive them insane."

Percy sat down but still panicked. The memory of Annabeth screaming was fresh in his head and he couldn't make it go away.

"But, sir, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Athena's mind is so strong she is immune to going insane. Surely Annabeth inherited a small part of that?" Rachel asked.

Chiron thought it over and stroked his now quite long beard.

"I suppose that could be true, but it depends on how much she drank. We have no option but to wait and see what happens."

For the first time in their encounter, Chiron looked pained. Percy knew Annabeth and Chiron were close, Annabeth had been so young when she joined camp Chiron had become like a second father to her. After Annabeth disappeared, Chiron must have been worried sick. Then she returns unconscious and on the verge of insanity.

Rachel broke the silence by coughing.

"I wish I didn't have to go, but I have a promise to keep. I must go back to Clarion Academy. But if _anything_ happens, and I don't get told immediately, I'll have to conjure up some dreadful fate for you with my creepy Oracle power." She glared at Percy and stalked out the room. Chiron followed

Now that Percy wasn't fighting for his or anyone's life, Percy felt weight on his shoulders and his eyes drooped. It had been almost a day since he slept, and he was exhausted. He stood up and walked to Annabeth's room. Sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, he was so tired he couldn't even acknowledge Annabeth stirring before he was dead asleep.

Percy woke hours later with his neck stiff and sore from sleeping in an off positon. He noticed the stars outside and realised he had slept the whole day. Rachel and himself had returned to camp early that morning.

Percy jumped out his seat when he heard a gentle voice.

"Percy, are you awake?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy squinted and looked at Annabeth in the dark. Her face looked tired and her eyes were swollen, as if she'd been crying. Percy wondered how long she'd been up before we woke.

Without hesitation he walked to Annabeth and sat on the quilt next to her.

"Annabeth! I'm so sorry, I got there as fast as I could, but Geryon had already-" Percy stopped.

Annabeth leaned her head against the headboard and stared at the chandelier in the middle of the room.

"It was awful, Percy. Everyone I loved was there. My dad, Chiron, Thalia, Grover…. You. Everyone else, too. You were all in…. and I couldn't stop… and I- I.." Annabeth faltered and tears ran down her face. Percy tried to speak but his moth wouldn't move.

"I am so sorry I just left, Percy, I would've done anything to stay, but I _had_ to go! I can't explain, but just know I am sorry."

Percy held her hand in the dark.

"Rachel told me everything, Annabeth. I don't blame you. Seriously, though, you couldn't take me down if you tried."

Annabeth stared at Percy and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently and Percy sipped his arms around her waist and held her tight like he was never going to let go.

"I love you, Annabeth." Percy said when Annabeth rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Percy. Annabeth replied, and hugged him.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, and watched the lake sparkle as the sun rose.

"I don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared that the… dreams will come back and I'll go insane for good. Aside from that, Zeus is probably plotting for your death at this current moment and I'd bet a million drachma's I'm in that plan." Her voice went cold and she glared at the Door like Zeus was standing there with a notepad and pen, evaluating the best way for Annabeth to kill Percy.

When the sun was full in the sky, Percy saw Annabeth's face properly. Her eyes were droopy and tired, and her skin was so pale it looked like chalk. Her hair hung limp from her head and her shoulders were hunched. Percy uncomfortably shifted and looked at the wall.

"That ugly, huh, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth said, and elbowed him in the ribs. Percy double dover and wheezed. Percy rubbed the spot where Annabeth had elbowed him and stood up confused.

"I need to go, I'm probably not supposed to be here. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Percy asked, worried. He couldn't force his feet to move. What if she went unconscious again but never woke?

Annabeth leaned up and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere" she said, and Percy left out the window.

 **It was a stupid idea, anyway.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or the Percy Jackson series. (Yeah, I'm dropping it)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am really struggling on recent chapters, so feedback would be** ** _sooo_** **helpful!**

 **Please review, I really love it!**

 **Enjoy xoxoxoxoxo**

 _3 days later_

Annabeth Pulled on a helmet and stepped into the Sword arena. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Annabeth was finally allowed to move back into the Athena cabin and continue her training. All the other campers still didn't know the details, just that Annabeth had disappeared, gotten in trouble, then Percy and Rachel Dare saved her and Annabeth and him were an item again.

"So, who's first?" Annabeth asked the other campers. She had been dying to use her muscles and couldn't wait to disarm as many people as possible before lunch.

An Apollo camper stepped forward and held his sword up. He attacked and Annabeth twisted and ducked whilst kicking he leg out and tripping him. The sword was out his hand and in hers within a few seconds.

 _What was that? It must be because he's an Apollo camper, sword fighting isn't their best quality,_ Annabeth thought to herself, and handed back the sword.

In the next hour, Annabeth had disarmed more campers than she could count and she was fighting up to five people at a time. She had no idea where her strength was coming from, but she hadn't even broken a sweat. She assumed her energy had just been building up inside her.

Annabeth disarmed the last camper and Took a drink of water before battling three Athena campers.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw Percy staring. His mouth was open like in the old movies and Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Annabeth hadn't been battling the Athena campers long before they were all on the floor, their swords out of reach.

She put her helmet away and ran to see Percy, beaming,

"Someone looks happy" Percy noted before kissing her. Annabeth gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Chiron _finally_ let me leave the big house. I'm free!" She told Percy. "You want to fight?" She asked, smirking, and grabbed a shield.

"Bet you can't take me," Percy laughed, and drew Riptide.

Annabeth grabbed her sword and charged. She slashed at his legs but he stepped back and deflected her blow with his sword. They continued and both were sweating in minutes. Percy was a much harder target.

Then Annabeth Pulled a move she didn't even know she could do. She ran and hit Percy's shoulder with her blade so he twisted out the way, and hit his sword at an angle that threw it from his hands. Finally, she threw her leg out as he tried to grab it and hit her shield on his back. He fell to the ground and Annabeth grabbed riptide before it reached the ground. She held both hers and his sword to his throat, breathing heavily.

Percy looked stunned, it had been ages since Annabeth had managed to disarm him. He stood and took back his sword.

"Nice job, wise girl. I'm getting lunch. You coming?" He asked and Annabeth followed.

She didn't feel victorious, though, she felt dangerous. She followed Percy in a panic.

Percy and Annabeth crouched behind Zeus's Fist, watching Clarisse and Chris guard the flag.

"One, two, three, GO!" Annabeth screamed and charged at Clarisse. She dodged her electric spear and slashed her sword at Clarisse's armour. Percy had disarmed Chris and attacked Clarisse from the side, she deflected his blow with her spear. Annabeth threw her knife at Clarisse's foot when Clarisse attacked and it landed in her shoe, right on the side. It must've missed her heel by a hair.

10 Ares campers emerged from the woods and charged at Percy and Annabeth. They fought and managed to last a while before the whole of the apposing team came from the left wood.

" _Dam_ , they were waiting for us! How did I not _see_ that?!" Cried Annabeth in fake fury, trying to hide her glee that she had predicted Clarisse's plan correctly. Grabbing her knife from Clarisse's shoe and tucking in in her belt, she watched the 50 swords aimed her and Percy.

 _Clarrise needs to work on her strategy. Her plan is awful!_ Annabeth thought. 50 against 2?

They held their hands up in mock surrender, and Percy grabbed the flag in one quick flash.

"NOW!" He yelled, and they climbed up Zeus's fist, dodging spears. When Annabeth reached the top she threw the flag like a javelin into the behind woods and thankfully Grover was still there, waiting for it. He ran into the trees and out of sight. Hopefully he'd make it back to their base with the flag still in his possession.

An arrow whizzed past Percy's ear. They turned with their hands in the air, grinning.

"Oops," Percy said, holding back laughter.

They herd the victory yells from their team the same time they heard Clarisse roar from bellow.

Their team ran into the woods and the final whistle shrilled in the air. The apposing team screamed furiously and threw their weapons to the floor.

Grover was lifted in the air and Percy cheered along with Annabeth. Grover was pink with pride and turned crimson when juniper blew him a kiss from the trees.

Chiron was among the crowd and joined Percy and Annabeth, of whom were hugging tightly.

"Percy, Annabeth. I have news. Rachel Elizabeth Dare has come to visit." He told the young couple.

"What, really!" Annabeth shrieked and ran to the open field without another word. Percy rolled his eyes, chuckled, and followed.

Rachel was dressed in a green blazer, grey skirt and a white blouse. She looked like she wanted to vomit.

"Ugh! You'd think, a school so rich, they'd have enough curtesy to give the kids _decent_ uniforms, wouldn't you!" She moaned, holding the end of her blazer as if it were something she found in a smelly gym locker.

Annabeth ignored her and tackled her into a bear hug.

"Gods! Rachel where have you _been!_ It's been 5 days!" She cried, shaking Rachel by the shoulders. "You're _late!_ And I didn't even get a get well soon card!" She protested, grinning.

"I would've come sooner, but I was _sooo_ dead for missing that one day of school. It's been a nightmare! We are supposed to be having an award ceremony today, but I snuck out. Girls sobbing like drama queens when they get flimsy pieces of paper or plastic trophies? No thank you."

"Sounds like you've had a really traumatic week." Percy mumbled and Rachel glared at him.

"Anyway, you look great Annabeth! Are you having any, um… episodes?" Rachel asked, eyeing Annabeth cautiously.

"I'm fine, never better." Annabeth said, and gave Rachel another hug.

Percy still couldn't get it around his head, seeing the two girls laugh and hug, all best-friend like. He was so used to them glaring at each other. He just shook it off and wrapped his arm around Annabeth. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Rachel fake-vomited. "Lovebirds, yuck." She said, but was smiling at them. The three of them went to the lake and sat on the deck.

Rachel told Percy about Clarion Academy. He couldn't care less whether or not the girls in the school were brats, but he just nodded and smiled.

"What do you think, Percy?" Rachel asked, a little too innocently.

"Huh?" He answered absentmindedly. He was watching a small mundane fish swim around. He was _really_ bored.

Rachel laughed and punched him in the arm. "You have been like a zombie for the past ten minutes. You don't have to stay here, you know," she said and Percy stood up.

 _Thank the gods_ Percy thought and was about to leave when Chiron showed. His bow and arrow were slung over his shoulder and looked sadly at Rachel.

"I am very sorry, my dear, but you can't stay long, I have news." Chiron said.

"Are you sure?" She teased "I could set up a room in the attic, wrap myself in toilet paper and act creepy. Just like old times!" She said, but stopped when she saw Chiron's unamused face.

"Zeus is planning a visit in a week's time. He has requested the oracle leave long before his arrival." Chiron told them.

Annabeth turned red and stomped her foot. "I'm sick of Zeus bossing everyone around! She arrived _literally_ 15 minutes ago, and now she has to go! Ugh!" Annabeth fumed, and punched a nearby tree in frustration. With a loud groan, the tree crumpled and collapsed into the lake.

Percy, Rachel, Annabeth and Chiron stared at the tree stump in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, except james the co-worker.

Sorry I didn't upload. I am starting school so uploads will be less often but at least one a week.

Enjoy and PLEASE give feedback!

The silence was deafening. Percy looked at Annabeth in horror. She was staring at the tree stump in disbelief. Her eyes turned to her hand and she stared at it fearfully as if it was a lethal weapon. Annabeth started shaking and her breath was heavy.

" _What.._ " she stammered, "Was _that?"_

Annabeth shook violently and Percy rushed to her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist but she stood like a rock.

"That was pretty impressive" Rachel commented, but shut up quickly when Percy glared at her.

Chiron was staring at the floor gravely. "It seems as though the Styx had a strong effect on you" He said. His voice was calm but his eyes turned to Annabeth's hand anxiously.

"You think?" Whispered Rachel, but hung her head in silence when Chiron looked at her.

"What does it mean? Will she be okay?" Percy asked, his mind racing.

Annabeth seemed to break from her frozen trance and paced on the deck.

"It can't be….No! No, no, no ,no!" She muttered to herself, seeming to forget everyone was watching her. She looked almost insane, pacing around desperately, muttering to herself.

Percy had always had a feeling there was danger ever since Annabeth healed. He was always watching her, making sure she was okay, with an instinctive feeling trouble was there. He hadn't realised the danger was _her._ He remembered when she had first woken and elbowed him. He hadn't thought of it since, but now Percy realised how it was so strange he had been hurt.

Chiron pulled his bow of his back and headed up the deck.

"I suggest you return to your cabins immediately, do not speak of this to anyone. Rachel, I am afraid you must leave now. I must consult at the Big House."

Chiron left without another word and Annabeth followed him.

Percy and Rachel were left at the lake alone. Percy broke the awkward silence.

"How bad can it be? I mean…. She's strong, but isn't that a god thing?" Percy asked, mostly to himself, but was surprised when Rachel punched his arm angrily.

"Don't you see?! Zeus had what he wants without even trying; with Annabeth's new strength, she has the power to kill you. All she needs is a reason why."

Rachel left, leaving Percy at the deck.

Chiron entered the big house and walked into Dionysus' office.

"Dionysus, we have a problem" Chiron said.

Dionysus picked something out his teeth and rested his feet on the polished oak desk.

"What have the little weasels done now? Was it Paul Jefferson again? Why is he still _here?_ " Dionysus moaned and yawned tiredly. He waved his hand for Chiron to leave.

"But, Diony-" Chiron began but was cut off.

"Be gone! I' am sick of children's petty problems. You lost a finger? SO WHAT! It's part of life. Now go Chiron, immediately."

Chiron left angrily to his office and threw a drachma into a small fountain.

"America main UPS store, Co-worker James." He said, and a face appeared in the water.

"I must speak to Hermes, immediately." Chiron told the worker, and James ran off. A man appeared in the water shorty after and smiled.

"Chiron! My dear friend. It is such an inconvenience we cannot communicate directly. I do wish I could use dear Iris's water-phone, but she still holds a grudge against me. Ah, well, James will do. What do you wish to talk to me about?" Hermes told Chiron.

"I would like you to locate one of my campers, Annabeth, and her loved ones to a safe location. It is vital this happens before the end of the week. Please accept my request, Hermes." Chiron finished with his head bowed and Hermes nodded quietly. The image faded until Chiron was bowing to a water fountain.

Annabeth nocked loudly at Percy's door. He answered with ruffled hair and tired eyes.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" He asked, and gestured for her to come in. She sat of the floor and fiddled with her shoelaces. Percy sat on his bottom bunk.

"Percy, I need to tell you something. I should have told you before, but I was scared." Annabeth was still staring at the floor, but she was no longer playing with her shoelaces.

He should have hugged her, or said something comforting, but Percy wasn't exactly charming. He sat in silence, watching her.

Annabeth sat up and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to tell you what I saw in the Labyrinth. Why I was screaming." Annabeth said calmly, though her hands trembled.

Percy had half a mind to run away. Annabeth screaming in the Labyrinth was one of Percy's worst memories. He had been glad she didn't tell him what she saw when she woke up, and he still didn't want to hear.

Annabeth seemed to see his expression but ignored it. She took a deep breath.

 _Do not chicken out now. It's important, and he has to know_. She thought to herself. She dreaded reliving it, but she hadn't another choice.

"I was watching it, from the side. Almost like a movie, but real. I was watching _myself_ , but I was different. I had grey hair and my eyes were black, like pits." Annabeth shuddered at the memory, but she continued before Percy could say anything.

"There were people around me, but I couldn't see who they were until…later. I had a long knife which was a black metal, like Nico's sword. I was pointing it at someone, and saying some kind of spell? Or ritual, I didn't recognise it."

Percy watched Annabeth's eyes glaze over, as if she was watching it all over again. He kept waiting for her to start screaming, but she whispered so quietly he could barely hear her.

"The sun came up, and I saw we weren't in a cave, we were on a mountain. I saw everyone who was there. Chiron, Grover, my dad, You, and Thalia. Thalia stepped forward and told me to stop, that I wasn't myself, but I…I..." Annabeth stopped and tears ran down her face. Percy wanted to help her but he couldn't move, because he knew what Annabeth was going to say next.

"I killed her. I stabbed her without hesitation and she died instantly. I – watching me from the side – screamed at evil me to stop, but no-one could hear me. You looked at watching me for a moment, but shook your head and faced away.

"Evil me killed Chiron, then my dad, and Grover. I was screaming from the side, begging her- no, me- to stop, but no one heard me. I couldn't move and I watched myself stab everyone to death.

"When you were the only one left, I attacked and we fought for a while. In the end I killed you too." Annabeth finished with her voice flat and Percy knew she had left out lots of details.

Annabeth watched his face carefully, expecting him to look at her in disgust or fear. Instead he looked at her with pity and it made her feel so much worse. She hated being pitied; it made her feel weak.

Annabeth stood and wiped her tears and Percy stood too

"Annabeth…" He said, "They were just _dreams_ , it's not going to happen in real life, Annabeth. You don't need to worry" He said gently, but he sounded uncertain. He reached out to hold he hand.

She swatted it away and felt her face turn red. How dare he! She had just spilled out her secret to him and he called it a _dream_?!

"What?!" She hissed at him, glaring furiously. "I watched myself kill everyone I love! You weren't there! It wasn't a _dream_ , Percy. Water from the Styx doesn't give you petty _dream_ s!" She fumed, and threw a drachma from her pocket at him. He ducked and the drachma whizzed past him and hit the wall, leaving a small but deep dent.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered, horrified, and left.


End file.
